Loving You Forever Chapter 3 Stuck in a Hole
by Syd7117
Summary: Story my friends and I wrote- awesome chapter Jaclyn! We hope you all like this chapter- it's one of our favorites!


Loving You Forever

Chapter 3- Fun in the Sun

We all drove down to where Eli and Jonathon's house was. It was only 4 hours from the campus, but it felt like forever. The house was HUGE! And it sat right on the water. It was beautiful.

I got out of the car and looked at Alana; she smiled, being here before she knew what the house looked like.

Jonathon looked at me and laughed, "You okay Soph?"

"I-I think so." I said still looking out to the water.

He laughed and draped an arm loosely around my shoulder as we all walked inside the mansion of a house. Eli turned the lights on then dropped the bags at the door.

"So, this is home. Shall we show you around?" he asked everyone.

"Sure." We all said.

After an hour of walking around the house, we all descended to our rooms and then came down for lunch. Jonathon made hotdogs, but pasta for me, knowing my appetite. We ate, then Eli looked out the window and saw their boat hooked up to the dock, "Hey Jonathon, you think we should start the boat up and take the girls skiing?"

"Oh no, I will never g skiing again!" Alana said to Eli, who chuckled back at her.

"Sure, I will get the cooler filled." Jonathon said as he walked out to the garage.

Everyone walked back up to their rooms to get their suits on. I walked down and nobody was there but Jonathon. He was carrying the cooler, towels, and a huge bag down to the docks. I walked down and took the towels for him.

"Thanks, Soph. Everyone was taking so long, I decided to load up." He said as he put the cooler on the dock, and then stepped into the boat. I handed the other things to him, and then he reached for me. Carefully, I stepped in.

"What you think?" He smiled and put the things in the compartments.

"Powerful." I said as I sat down in one of the front seats.

Everyone walked out of the house then and came down to the dock. Jonathon reached for the girls and the boys hopped in. McKenna came and sat next to me up front, and Alana sat on Eli's lap in the back seat. Caleb took shotgun. Jonathon drove.

"Everyone ready?" he asked then backed out of the dock and sped out to the open water.

Around twenty minutes later, Jonathon stopped the boat and looked at McKenna and me, "You two wanna go on the tube?"

We looked at each other with big grins, "YES!"

He chuckled; Eli took the wheel, and walked us to the back while Alana went to the front. He pulled out two lifejackets, and then hooked up the tube on the back. We got our lifejackets on, and then he helped McKenna on, once she was on, he gave me his hand and I climbed on next to Ken.

We yelled 'GO' and Jonathon took off, trying to knock us off until he finally got McKenna. I laughed and watched as he swung the tube around to where McKenna was, where she climbed on. He took off again, never knocking us off this time.

He pulled the tube up, and Caleb switched spots with me. I climbed on and Jonathon handed me a towel, which I wrapped around me. I sat in shotgun, and watched as Caleb and McKenna laughed and kissed on the tube. Jonathon constantly tried to knock them off, but with Caleb's arms around Ken and his weight, the tube wouldn't dare flip.

Alana and Eli went, and then we stopped at a beach. I wasn't in the mood for eating, so I jumped out the boat and swam around. I always loved the ocean water. Suddenly I felt Jonathon next to me swimming.

"What you doing?" He asked with a smile.

"Swimming." I said with a grin then went under and swam under him till I could climb on his back.

He laughed and held my thighs around his waist, "Tomorrow I can take you canoeing. Or kayaking if you know how."

"I have been kayaking before. My parents do live on a beach, just not this coast." I smiled and put my chin on his shoulder.

Everyone got out on the beach and walked around. Jonathon turned me around and held me to his chest, which was a bit awkward. "Did you ever think this would happen to us?"

"No. I would've thought you would've left campus from my attitude." I said with a smile.

He sighed then looked at me, "Sophie, I'm in love with you. Every day we spend together, just makes me love you more…"

"Jonathon…" I said looking down. He let go of me and I swam to the back of the boat and sat down. He sat next to me and nodded his head, "I know you don't want a relationship, but I just wanted to tell you so you knew…" He said.

The rest of the evening was awkward. When we finally got home, the boys helped Jonathon hook the boat up and carry everything out. I went and showered, as did the girls. I changed into athletic shorts and a camisole. The boys went upstairs and the couples never did come down. I wouldn't walk downstairs to be with Jonathon alone. I just couldn't do it. After about an hour, I heard Jonathon locking the front door, then turning out all the lights. I heard him climbing the steps then shut his bedroom door.

As I sat there in the dark, and with Jonathon's words filling my head, I knew what I wanted. I stood up, and quietly crept down the hallway to Jonathon's room. I could hear him brushing his teeth, so I sat by his door until I saw the light shut off from under his door. I opened the door and shut it quickly. He groaned but never opened his eyes, "Alana, Eli's room is the one down 4 doors." But after he heard the door never shut he pried his eyes open and saw me, "Sophie? Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" He asked as he watched me walk to his bedside.

I climbed on the bed, "No, I don't feel sick." I said. I pushed him back and then glued my lips to his. He was surprised at first but when I deepened the kiss, he pulled me on top of him and returned the already passionate kiss. I moaned in the kiss, as he licked my lips, praying for access. I opened my mouth, then felt his tongue exploring my mouth; I met his with mine and climbed on him better.  
He pulled away, gasping for breath, then looked at me, "What is this coming from, Soph?"

I sighed. "You. It wasn't until you told me what you said this afternoon, that I understood my feelings for you. I fell for you, and now I'm stuck in a hole. I'm stuck in a hole and I hope you're in it with me." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"I'm stuck there with you. And I hope I am for a long time." He said before pulling my mouth back to his. As the kiss got more and more passionate, he put his hands into my shirt. When he went to unhook my bra, I clasped his hands.

"Let's save that for tomorrow night." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me then pulled me onto the bed next to him and kissed my hair. I smiled and we both fell asleep with my back against his chest, and his arm draped around my waist.

The next morning I woke to the feeling of Jonathon's fingers caressing my cheek. I smiled then rolled over and kissed him passionately on the lips.


End file.
